


[Podfic] Don't think I won't

by greedy_dancer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Beads, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: "Don't think I won't," read aloud (8 minutes).It's just that sometimes, Mickey thought about these- things. Like, fucking fantasies and shit, stuff he saw in porn, stuff that he thought maybe he wanted to try. With Ian.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Don't think I won't

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't think I won't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627630) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). 



  
cover art by: me

[** Click to listen, right-click to download (MP3)  **](https://bit.ly/3doSoS9) (Length: 0:08:23)

**Author's Note:**

> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
